Thorn
Thorn is a main character whose mysterious background drives the series. Early Years "You don't know what its like not to know your parents." --'Thorn to Smiley and Fone Bone' Thorn was born in the kingdom of Atheia to Queen Lunaria Harvestar. She had to flee though, due to the beginning of the First Great War. Briar led Lunaria, with Thorn to her mother Grandma Ben (a.k.a Queen Rose) who then took them to Deren Gard. There they were betrayed by Briar who was then killed by Thorn's Father. Kingdok then arrived and ate Thorn's parents alive. This was all happening when Grandma Ben was escourting Thorn to The Great Red Dragon. He then took Thorn to the rest of the Dragons. They took her to a chamber where there was a bright light that Thorn was to look into, but it was too bright to see anything. After she was in Deren Gard she was somehow taken by Grandma Ben and brought back to her house in the northern part of the valley. Beginning Adventures With the Bone Cousins Meeting Fone Bone and his Cousins Many years later she met Fone Bone while getting water from a hot spring. She then brought him home. They quickly became friends and Fone Bone followed Thorn almost everywhere. Thorn and Fone Bone also went to the annual spring fair together in Barrelhaven. After the brief visit to Barrelhaven, they went back home to the house in the forest to start rebuilding the house that the Rat Creatures destroyed. Leaving the Farm and Other Troubles Thorn started experiencing dreams of her past which she thought didn't exist. She decides to talk to Fone Bone about it, but Grandama Ben overhears. She then reveals the truth that she was the heir to the throne and that she was not plain Thorn, but Princess Thorn Harvestar. She also explains that she is a Veni-Yan Cari which means the awakened one which has a bigger dreaming eye than others. They then travel back to Barrelhaven where they are attacked by Kingdok. Thorn attacks him back cutting of his arm with Grandma Ben's sword. She then gets angry at Grandma Ben for not telling her the truth earlier and then runs off. Grandma Ben tells Fone Bone to chase after her. When Thorn and Fone Bone return to Barrelhaven, Fone Bone finds a baby rat creature. He then shows it to Thorn who yells at him because rat creatures killed her parents. Fone Bone leaves with Smiley his cousin to return the rat creature to the mountains. The Beginning of The Second War Thorn tries to run away but she has a vision and goes back to Barrelhaven to save The Great Red Dragon who is about to be sacrificed by Phoney Bone (who didn't mean to but he was trying to make more money). She then realizes that Barrelhaven was being attacked by the rat creatures and goes to help the rest of the villagers. She later runs away to go find Fone Bone and Smiley after having a dream about The Hooded One. She finds them and soon goes back to the house in the northern forests. She then looks through her Grandma's old stuff and puts on weapons and war clothing. She then travels with Smiley and Fone Bone to go and try to assasinate The Hooded One. She then gets attacked by a huge mountain lion that also attacked the Bones. His name was Roque Ja but they pronounced it Rock Jaw much to his disliking. Roque Ja then took them to the Hooded One to ressurect the Lord of the Locusts using Phoney Bone. Fone and Smiley Bone then alert Rose and they travel to the sacrificing place. it turns out that Phoney Bone was not needed but it was Thorn that was needed. But Thorn was knocked out by Roque Ja. The locusts keeping Briar alive then leave her and go to Thorn. Fone Bone saves Thorn by putting a dragon necklace around her neck. Ghost Circles and traveling to Atheia After she was almost being turned into the Lord of the Locusts, Thorn went with Grandma Ben (Rose) and the Bone cousins went to travel to the city of Atheia. But on the way they find that the valley was destroyed by what people call Ghost Circles. All of the trees were knocked over like twigs. On the way they meet up with Bartleby, the baby rat creature that Fone Bone found and saved earlier in the series. When Thorn was about to be killed by the Hooded One, Bartleby saved her by throwing away Briar's sythe. She then rides with Bartleby leading her, the Bone Cousins and Rose out of the Ghost Circles. The rat creatures behind them then get trapped inside the ghost circles forever. Finding New Powers as a Veni-Yan Cari They continue their journey towards Atheia when Smiley collapses from hunger. Fone Bone and Thorn travel into a ghost circle to go look for food. Inside there they hear voices that deliver a message from her dead mother. She says to seek the Crown of Horns. She also says to take back the piece of the Locust that Fone Bone has inside of him. They escape the Ghost Circle just in time to escape the Hooded One. Thorn leaves the Ghost circle feeling sick. They then reach what is called Tanen Gard which is the sacred burial grounds of the dragons. It is forbbiden to cross there but it is the only way to get to Atheia. Thorn collapses in pain and Grandma Ben takes her across. Fone Bone slips and almost falls into the rumoured bottomless pit but Thorn jumps up and saves him. The place seemed to be healing her. After crossing Tanen Gard for the first time in history they meet up at a worship ground for dragons. Grandma Ben then buries a prayer stone into the ground directing it into the ground. Atheia and Later Life Thorn and everyone else arrives safe and sound at Atheia. Fone Bone and Thorn are exploring when they see a little girl that is handing out prayer stones. Her name was Taneal. She gives one to Thorn for free. Then Grandma Ben shows up with Smiley and Phoney Bone who have a hay cart that is carrying Bartleby. They enter the city gates with the help of Taneal's Brother. They then travel to a rooftop kitchen were an ally, a great dreaming master of Grandma Ben stays. There Briar appears to Thorn but only she can see it. The others save her just in time from being captured. Later the next day Ted visits them from Lucius and the Disciples of Venu. he tells them of the battle plan that Lucius made up but Rose fixes it.